The family help
by Theprettyprincesfoundherprince
Summary: When Naru's cousin Miranda comes into town she tries to help Mai win over Naru. But what Mai doesn't know is that Miranda can not only read her emotions but Naru's as well. What will happen if she helps Mai try to make Naru Jealous? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Italics is English_

Regular is Japanese

**I Do not own anything from ghost hunt**

Mai POV

I was doing as I usually do just sitting in my stupid uncomfortable office chair waiting for the world's most narcissistic boss to call for his tea for the fifth time today. "Mai tea!"

There was the call I went into the little kitchenette to make the jerk his tea. I don't know why but it felt good to insult him in my head it kind of made me a little bit happier. He had yelled at me this morning when I was late, I was late because he kept me so late yesterday that I didn't get much sleep so I over slept. On top of it all it was rainy and slippery I slipped about ten times just trying to get up the steps alone. 'One of these days I will be able to call him out on something for once.' The thought of it happening made me smile and I was still smiling when I walked into his office.

"Mai why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Whoa, oh nothing a good thought." With that I set his tea down on his desk and left the office.

I just got to my desk when someone opened the door. To my surprise a teenage girl maybe about as old as Naru was standing there her hair was a mix between blond and brown her eyes were blue like Naru's but a couple of shades lighter and she was about my height.

"Hello are you here to see Shibuya san?" I asked. I usually didn't call him Naru to clients they would just look at me confused.

"Hello oh yes but I am not a client." What was she his girlfriend is that why he seemed so cold to women he already had one? 'No wait let her say why she is here Mai' I thought to myself.

"I am his cousin in from England my name is Miranda it is nice to meet you." She smiled and the smile reminded me of the Naru smile in my dreams. She must be related to him.

"My name is Mai it is nice to meet you too. Naru is in his office be careful he isn't in a very good mood." I warned her.

"Eh I am used to it I have known him for most of my life he doesn't affect me anymore I kind of just ignore his smart assness." Wow I liked her already she could keep me from going insane.

Naru POV

I heard the door open and shut and Mai get up to meet our client. But when I heard her voice come through the door I knew who it was. It was my cousin who came from England to visit me. Yeah right she came here to talk to me about coming home or to stop looking for Gene's body. Something stupid like that she never liked me she liked Gene everyone did. She entered my office and all I could do was sigh. _"Hello Miranda it is nice to see you."_

"_Oh cut the crap Noll you know as well as I do that you don't like me being here."_

"_Right yeah I really don't like you being here. By the way why are you here?"_

"_Well I am here to help I know that you still don't know where Gene is and I am sorry so I want to help with your cases and you can't say no or I will call mum and the only person scarier then you is mum."_

"_Well I guess I have no choice mostly because I don't want to have to deal with Aunt Nell. Fine we have a case coming up soon anyway it is at an old mansion in Kyoto."_

"_Okay oh and is that your girlfriend she is really nice and cute I don't know why she would ever go for you." Just like Miranda to change the subject in the middle of a conversation._

"_No she isn't and what a rude question to ask like it is any of your business she is my assistant." _

"_HAAHAHAAA man that's good you almost made me believe you haha you so like her oh boy that's good stuff." She almost fell out of her chair onto the floor she was laughing so hard oh this is going to be a long couple of weeks._

"_It isn't funny and stop being so childish she is my assistant that is all."_

"_Oh Noll you forgot I can read your emotions didn't you, you know you are not the only one in this family that has powers right? Or are you still too pig headed?"_

"_That is enough if you will be working for me then you have do what I tell you to no questions asked and I lead my team not you."_

With that I went out into the main room to tell Mai about our new investigator.

Mai POV

They were talking in English so I could only make out little what they were saying having nice words of family I bet. I didn't know that Naru was from England huh you learn something new every day. I was sitting at my desk when Naru came out of his office.

"My cousin Miranda is going to be a new investigator with the PRS team I need you to catch her up on the details for our case tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I said with a little hand solute that just made him roll his eyes.

Miranda came and sat next to me at my desk. And we started looking through the case file for tomorrow.

"I am sorry for my cousin he has no manners."

"Its fine I know he doesn't I have worked for him for the past three years." I said and smiled at her.

"Wow most of his assistants don't last for a month much less three years, Good job in hanging in there. He has always been this way if it makes you feel any better people usually didn't choose him to hang out with."

"What do you mean who else would they hang with?" That made her face go puzzled then it returned to normal.

"Me of course I am so much more fun than he is and I am older haha." So she was older then Naru that is interesting maybe this could be a good friendship.

We got done going over the case files and started to pack things in the van for the day to come. Of course the jerk had the two girls in the building do it and he gets to sit in his office and watch. Well not watch exactly but not do anything at all to help. Why did I have to like a person that had such an attitude?

"So you like my cousin huh?" her question came as a shock how did she know?

"Yeah there is no reason to lie to you but how did you know?"

"Well for one thing you have been working with him for three years I know from personal experience that is hard to do. And I can read your emotions."

"You can read my emotions? Is that like you can read my mind?"

"Not quite more like if you feel happy I know why you feel happy if you are sad I know why you are sad. It is good to tell whether or not a person is lying or not. It has to do with my PK like how Naru can tell if cases are worth his time though he doesn't have the ability to read your emotions so you are okay." She said that last part with a wink.

The next morning we meet up at the building at 7:30 AM and of course I was ten minutes late. It was all his fault for having me wake up that early I can barely make it to school on time as it is. When I got there he gave me the signature glare of me being late which I think he should suspect just set the wrong time so I could be there on time. You think he would learn this by now.

"Okay now that everyone is here we will split up and meet at the mansion. Ayako go with monk and John. Mai and Miranda will come with Lin and I. Miss Hara will not be able to make it for this case." When I heard that I did a mental fist pump.

Miranda and I got into the van's back seat usually I would go and sit next to Naru but I much prefer to sit next to someone who talks and my face won't be burning from a blush the whole time. We got settled in for the long drive to Kyoto. When we were about half way there Miranda bummed me to get my attention.

"So what is with this Hara girl you hate so much you were really happy she wasn't coming." She whispered s the guys in the front couldn't hear.

"She is kind of like competition though I think she has something on him but I just dislike it when she is around him it bothers me and it always seems to be that he pays more attention to her then to me when we go on a case with her."

"Oh I see you are jealous."

"NO! I am not just uncomfortable with her that is all."

"Dude you are so jealous remember I can tell, well have you tried making him jealous? You know he isn't superman right? He isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. He can get jealous too." That was the best idea ever wow I like his cousin more and more by the second.

"Hmmm good idea but with who and how I am not good with this type of stuff."

"Well how about with John we can have him in on it and it will be fun. I will be killing myself not to laugh but it is worth a shot and if not him then the cute boy who lives at the mansion."

"What cute boy the client is an old women."

"I did my research hello I am related to Naru, Miss. Kakito's grandson lives there with her and he is hot to trot brown hair chocolate brown eyes and is about the same age as me."

"You are good at this I am almost afraid to ask how you know how to do this."

"Practice lots of it I have had a good amount of boyfriends in my day, now being single is the best for me besides I travel way too much to have a boyfriend at the moment."

"I see thanks for the help this should be good I think we should do the grandson Naru knows I don't like John he will suspect something he isn't stupid."

"He is but in a different way it hard to understand unless you are in his family we all get what he is stupid at since he never… Just kidding if he found out you knew I would be dead meat believe me I am not scared of him by any means but he would tell my mum and the only person on this earth that is scarier than him is my mum."

That seemed interesting to me. She really knows Naru which means that this plan can actually work. This means that I could tell him off to his face, haha who is the stupid one now Naru! That was when we pulled up to the mansion and I saw the boy Miranda was talking about and he was cute.

**End of chapter one thanks for reading please review below! And I will have the next chapter up in like an hour :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Mai POV

He was so cute and he looked exactly as Miranda had described him brown hair chocolate eyes and very hot. Almost as hot as Naru… almost. We all went to meet up with the clients and Naru being him asked that Miranda, Naru, and I get a tour of the house and see were things tend to happen. Then he had the rest of the team to go and start unpacking the van. Why he brought me along I don't know he usually has me unload the van with the rest of the team. The client introduced her grandson as Kazuma Kakito. I went up and shook his hand and introduced myself personally usually Naru just introduces us but I figured it was a good start at making him jealous.

We entered the mansion and went into the main dining area "This is where plates that are full of food are picked up and thrown across the room at the wall right over there. It happened just last night and almost hit my grandson in the head."

I had the best idea ever I went up to Kazuma and asked if he was alright in the sappiest voice I could manage. He nodded and smiled at me I looked over at Naru and if looks could kill Kazuma would have dies at least twice the glare he got. Miranda's idea might actually work this was going to be the best case ever.

"Mai please try to be professional we are not here to flirt."

I am going to kill him. No I will tie him to a chair and throw him out into a pit of venomous snakes and the have pigs eat his remains. How dare he say that to me ugh I hate him I hate him so much!

That was when Miranda took me aside and said they could go on we will catch up.

"Dude you need to keep your emotions under control you can switch them so fast it is giving me a head ache."

"I am sorry but he is such a jerk the nerve of him ugh!"

"Dude he is getting to you that is what he wants to happen you need to just keep it under control you can do this remember if you keep getting frustrated then you are going to end up not being able to complete the mission."

"Okay I understand I will get it under control I promise."

We joined the group back by the long spiral stair case. "My grandson gets pushed and almost falls down these stairs every day." This seemed odd to me it seems that Kazuma was the main source of these attacks.

"It seems your grandson it the main victim in these attacks." Hey I thought of that first first you insult me then you steal my thought man you suck.

"That is because I am. They happen to me on a regular basis the ghost doesn't seem to try to hurt grandmother it only goes after me." Kazuma said without an expression on his face. Oh please don't tell me he is like Naru because if that is the case then I would rather go for John. I excused myself to ask where the bathroom was. I was half way down the corridor that they told me to go down and I was lost. Not to mention that I couldn't find the bathroom. I opened all the doors and none seemed to be a bathroom. I was dyeing I was going to die of a bladder explosion. That was when I heard a pair of footsteps behind me I braced myself and turned around it was only Kazuma.

"Are you having trouble finding the bathroom?"

"Yeah I can't seem to find it haha." My cheeks were so red that if they turned any redder I would be considered a fire hydrant.

"It's okay you can use mine my room is right here." He said as he opened the door to his right.

"Oh I don't want to intrude on your private space just tell me where the other one is and I will meet up with you later."

"No really its fine I had to come get something anyway." He went inside the room and I followed. His room was neat his bed made and his floor free of stray cloths unlike my room in my apartment. Maybe when I get home I should clean mine. He pointed to the bathroom and went happily to it. When I was finished I meet him back in the hallway and we walked together back to the group.

"Hey I am sorry about earlier." He said

"What do you mean?"

"When I got you into trouble with your boss."

"Oh don't worry about it he can be a huge jerk sometimes I am used to it. An you didn't get me into trouble I got myself into trouble it happens a lot."

"Well I am sorry he is such a jerk to you, if you ask my opinion a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be treated like that." That was something I was not expecting at all. My cheeks had gone back to their phase of red that could almost be considered a fire hydrant. They stayed like that when we meet up with the group again. Miranda raised her eyebrows as if to ask why I looked so flustered and she could no doubt feel that I was. Naru didn't look happy whether it is jealousy or me being gone so long I am not sure. We were done with the tour of the house though I missed most of it, we all went back to base camp and Naru sent out the team to start putting cameras in room and check temperatures. He never had me leave base this is really weird usually I am the first one he sends out.

"Naru why do I have to stay in here it's so boring."

"Mai why are you complaining go make me some tea."

"Fine I will and I will make some for Kazuma too I'll be back." That was good bet he wasn't expecting that. But when I opened the door Naru placed his hand on it and shut it.

"Naru if I can't get out of base how will I make the tea." I said as I turned around to face him. Bad idea. His face was serious with a slight addition of lust. Lust is not something I have seen on Naru before it scared me to think of it. While I was debating whether this was a good or bad thing I hadn't realized that he was inches away from my face our lips were almost touching. When I came to my face was so red forget about might I was a fire hydrant. I was shaking I couldn't breathe my knees almost buckled. I was looking down at my knees thinking that this wasn't fair but if I didn't look at him it wasn't bad, until he caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted my head up.

"I don't know what you think you're doing I said go make me tea and I expect you to do so am I clear?"

"Y..Yes Naru but why am I not allowed to make some for Kazuma?" This is a question he didn't like and he wouldn't answer all he did was pull his face close to mine and said to go make tea. Then he let me go and went back to the monitors.

That jerk what is his problem? Treating me like that is just rude. Oh wait lets think about who this is. But why would he get that close to me he has never done that before and no one was in base to see it not even Lin. I made the tea like I was asked went back to the base and everyone had returned from doing their duties. I set the tea tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and told everyone it was there.

I went up the stairs and into the girls room put on my pajamas and went to bed and I had another one of those dreams.

**End of chapter two please give me ideas on what the dream should be and tell me if this chapter was good! Thanks for reading and I will have another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

In the dream I was being led down a hall. It was cold almost too cold to be in the hotel. I was being led by Naru with his smiling self as he usually is in my dreams.

"Naru where are we going?" I asked

"We need to run Mai or she will get you."

I didn't understand what he was telling me it didn't make any sense. Who will get me? I turned and there she was a pretty girl about eighteen years old. She had long blond hair with bright blue eyes. She was pretty. She was chasing us but she didn't look like a person who was dangerous just lost. I stopped and she got up real close to my face and snarled.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"You know who you man stealer."

She almost hit me in the face when Naru pulled me in front of him and started push me. He pushed me into a side room where the ghost past without her seeing us. I looked at him questioningly I had no idea what was going on. The girl was calling down the hallway for us to come out. Her voice was angelic I wanted to obey but Naru kept his hand on my shoulder and help me in place. She passed by the door again and didn't see us. My heart was racing there was something about her that was not right like she was attached to a person not the property.

"Mai she was Kazuma's old girlfriend. She died in a car crash two years ago. She wanted to be with him but he couldn't see her. She still doesn't understand that she is dead. She thinks he is cheating on her with you."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Richelle."

That was the last thing I heard when I was shook awake. I opened my eyes to see Miranda was there saying my name over and over.

"Mai are you okay?"

"Yeah it happens from time to time the dreams help with the case."

"You were screaming and shuffling and sweating like you were in trouble. Were you?"

"No I was safe I usually am in my dreams."

I looked at the electrical clock that was beside the bed it was eight A.M. and I was late for work. Even when I am on a case and in the house I am still late. I got up got dressed in my usual short skirt and t-shirt. Today the t-shirt was purple and the skirt was a bright yellow. Then I headed for base to grab breakfast. When I got there I realized the only one there was Naru. Great I loved being alone with him, not. There was bacon and eggs set out on the table that was in the middle of the room. I went to go put some on a plate when Mr. Original yelled at me.

"Mai you are late. How do manage to be late when you are staying in the house?" his voice was irritated, good.

"Yes I know I am sorry." I bowed and ate my food.

He just sat there looking at the monitors doing nothing just watching. I decided that until I talked to Kazuma about Richelle I wouldn't bring it up with Naru. I went over to him after I finished my food and looked over his shoulder. He hated when I looked over his shoulder. Nothing was happening on the screens they looked the same as yesterday.

"Mai must you look over my shoulder?"

"Yes," I said with a don't kill me smile "Have you seen Kazuma today? I need to talk to him about something." The look on his face was not happy.

"What is this you need to talk to him about?"

"Really it is none of your business. I just need to talk to him. If you are not going to tell me I will go look for him by myself."

"You will go nowhere until I say so or you will be fired. If you tell me why you need to talk to him I will tell you where he is." What was his issue today? Could it really be that he is jealous?

"Naru are you jealous?"

'Don't be ridiculous Mai. You are simply my employee. If you have any information I need to know it as much as Kazuma." He was jealous. Miranda was right this is fun.

"I will be right back."

"Where do you think you are going Mai?"

"Oh I am sorry I am not allowed to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh go ahead." The nerve of him thinking he can tell me what I can and cannot do. Ugh but it is worth it Miranda's suggestion was genius.

I went down the hallway tried to stay out of sight of the cameras but it was difficult because the team put them up everywhere. I knocked on Kazuma's door and he opened dressed in sleep pants and that was it. He had an impressive chest. He smiled at me then wiped sleep from his eyes. And let me come in. His room was still as neat as it was yesterday.

"Hi Kazuma sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay I had to get up at some time." His smile was amazingly white it reminded me of Naru's in my dreams.

"I want to talk about something and it isn't a pretty subject but I think it will solve your ghost problem."

"Okay shoot I am all ears sweetheart." Did he just call me sweetheart?

"Okay so do you have an ex-girlfriend named Richelle?"

"Yeah she died a few years ago. How do you know about her?" His voice was full of what sounded like pain. I didn't blame him it's not easy losing someone who is close to you I should know.

"Okay I think she is haunting you because she doesn't know she is dead. She thinks you are cheating n her. Don't ask how I know it's complicated." His face was blank like he was numb.

"Okay I believe you what can I do to help her move on."

"Sorry not my area you can ask Naru he will be able to cleanse her spirit."

"I don't like talking to him he is really serious all the time he kind of scares me."

"Don't tell him that," I joked "I can talk to him for you."

He thanked me and I left him. I knew Naru was going to give me an ear full for visiting Kazuma but I needed to talk to him first before I could tell Naru. I entered the base and still no one but Naru was in the base. He turned his chair to glare at me. I glared back at him I was not his property. He stood and went to the door and closed it and pinned me against it. He drew his face close and I was very aware of the pulse in my neck. He skimmed his lips along my neck and across my color bone. I forgot why I was mad at him. He raised his head and skimmed my lips with his and it made my mind go completely blank.

"Why did you go visit Kazuma?" His lips skimmed mine with every word. Should I lie or tell him the truth? Lie.

"I was just giving him his morning kiss. It is respectful to do so." His eyes were dangerously fierce.

"Is that right? Well don't I get one?" Did he just ask me to kiss him?

"I am your employee remember?" His eyes got darker. He hated when I used his words against him it was something you just didn't do to Naru.

He leaned in so close I could smell him. Naru always smelled good. It wasn't often that He got this close to me so I could smell him. He bit my right ear. My face was red and hot and my heart beat was beating about a million times per second. He trailed his lips down to mine and kissed me softly. His lips tasted great like fresh tea. I moaned and the kiss got more heated. Right when I ran out of oxygen the door behind me tried to open. I thanked the person who was behind it. Even though I needed oxygen Naru did not. Naru didn't look happy that we were being interrupted but I had a feeling I wouldn't want to be in a room alone with him anymore. Miranda walked in the door and smiled at me and smirked at Naru she knew what had happened. But how?

**End of chapter 3 sorry it was kind of late I will try to get on it promise: D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 sorry I didn't update before I was having issues with homework haha ya know? Hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 5 Mai POV

Her smirk grew into a huge grin as Naru got a slight flush in his checks. This was a rare occasion. He looked at her and glared knowing that she knew what had just happened. Miranda pulled him aside and they started talking in English again a language I didn't excel in.

Naru POV

I looked at my cousin and saw her smirk and could feel heat move in my cheeks. How dare she know what I was feeling. Knowing her she would enjoy it as long as she could. As she saw my flush her smirk grew to be a wide grin. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"_Well look at who is jealous of our little Mai having a little fun." Her smirk still on her face._

"_I am not jealous and she is my employee she doesn't need to be flaunting over the client." I said with my face straight._

"_Noll You can't fool me I know what is going on. You are jealous that she and Kazuma like each other."_

"_That statement is untrue if I cared I would do something about it."_

"_I bet you will if you haven't already." Since when was she able to read my thoughts?_

"_I assure you that such a thing will not happen." This just made her eyes sparkle._

"_Oh my sweet, sweet Noll You do understand that I know what just happened right?"_

"_What would that be cousin?" When in doubt always go for the ignorance of the situation._

"_You kissed her and you might have done more if I hadn't tried to open the do, besides both of your lips are swollen." My blush had a lot more color to it now. She is the strongest one in our family just based off her observations alone._

"_Your point is invalid I simply kissed her that is all. I am not jealous of her and the other one she can do what she would like."_

Miranda POV

I knew he was lying Noll always got a gleam in his eye when he was lying. I could feel his emotions like a thick scent that hung in the air. It was so strong you could cut it with a knife. He was jealous and he wanted Mai all to himself. This is what he wanted to begin with but the fact that she might want to be with another person just made it amplify.

Mai's emotions where as strong if not stronger then Noll's. She was filled with a heavy lust more love but lust was still there. These two belonged together why they couldn't see it I don't know. Mai was also confused probably because I was talking in English. She didn't excel in it which is why Noll and I speak it around her a lot. She can make out words but not entire sentences. The emotion in the room was providing me with a sense of comfort as love usually does. Though it was also sickening mostly from the lust.

I almost never talk to someone who had just been kissed or share a room with them even. Afterwards their emotions give off lust which they can't help it is just a naturel bodily reaction. However, it makes me sick to my stomach that is just the emotions effect on me. Being in the room with two people who liked each other a lot, even if they don't know it yet, and they just kissed which makes me want to lie on the ground and pass out.

I looked at Noll and my smile was still plastered on my face even though I wanted to die on the ground. I looked at Mai bowed and left still having the smile on my face. Once I left the room I ran up to the girls bed room as far away from base as I could get. They could do whatever they like but I can't be in the room or I would probably fall over and die. I lay on the bed and close my eyes to fall in to a deep sleep.

Mai POV

Naru and Miranda stopped talking she looked at him and at me with a glimmering smile on her face bows and walks out of the room. I don't have time to look up before I am pinned to the door again. Naru's hands hold my wrists above my head. He bends down as if to kiss me and slowly places his lips just across mine.

"Mai I am going to make this clear. You try to go see Kazuma without telling me again and you will not like the outcome." He whispers against my lips. The statement made a knot form in my tummy.

Naru slowly let me go and walked back to the monitors where nothing was happening. Damn him for making me want him so badly. I still don't understand why he is so upset with Kazuma. I had the right mind to go over a walked over to him remembering my dream from last night.

"Hey Naru I had a dream last night that might help with the case." He turned to look at me his face blank.

"Go on Mai."

"Well I think the person haunting the hotel isn't really haunting the hotel I think they are haunting Kazume. From what I talked to him about it is his old girlfriend Richelle. She doesn't know she is dead and is trying to get back at him for 'cheating' on him." Naru looked at me confused

"When did you go talk to him?" Oh right I didn't tell him that is why I needed to talk to Kazuma. I don't know if it will be a good idea to tell him…

"Well after the kiss this morning I asked him about it he asked me to come talk to you about it." Good save Mai good save. He looked at me in disbelief as if he just realized something.

"Mai you didn't have to lie to me earlier you know." HE KNEW! Jeez you just can't pull the wool over his eyes.

I was about to answer when a scream came through the house. I ran out the door to go see where it was coming from and ran up the stairs not knowing why. There right in the middle of the hallway was Richelle her eyes fierce as if she knew I would come. All of the sudden she was in front of me chocking me and all I heard was someone shouting my name as my vision went black.

**There is chapter 4 sorry it is way overdue. And sorry if my grammar is incorrect I am the worst writer when it comes to stuff like that. Have the new chapter up soon ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I will update more I am really bad at this sorry here is chapter 5. Enjoy**

Mai POV

When I woke up I was surprised to see Kazuma standing above me. Usually it was Naru who came to my rescue. I tried to get up and found that if I tried to move the world started to spin. So I lay back down and took deep breaths till I could see straight. Then I was aware of the searing pain in the throat and gasped. Kazuma looked at me with very much concern. That was when I noticed Naru hanging in the shadows his face like a wolf before it was about to feed on its pray. My cheeks flushed and I looked away.

"Are you alright Mai?" Kazuma asked his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah I just need a glass of hot tea and to lie down." I managed to choke out.

"I will go make some and bring it to you in your room." At the statement I could see Naru's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you I would love that." I smiled sweetly at him and got to my feet.

When I got to my room I found that all my cloths and everything I brought with me for the case were scattered across the entire room. I went in the bathroom and 'man stealer' was written on the mirror. I started to clean the room up when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Kazuma came in with a hot cup of green tea.

"Thank you very much! It will really help my throat."

"Wow what happened in here?"

"Well your ex-girlfriend does not like me very much."

"Is that what happened to you in the hall way?"

"Yeah she was the one who almost killed me no big deal it seems to happen a lot with me."

"I am truly sorry she is bothering you I didn't know. Now that this happened I understand that what you said earlier is true."

"Yeah I guess she is just jealous I get to hang out with you and all. You are a really cool guy." I said knowing that if Naru was outside that door he could hear.

"Well you are pretty cool yourself."

"Can you tell my boss that; maybe he would stop giving me the third degree."

"So is there anything going on between you and him? Like are you guys dating?"

"No it is strictly professional." I laughed at the thought looking back to what happened before the ghost decided to strangle me. Naru said not to test him around this subject well it could be fun to find out what would happen.

"Oh okay so do you think he would mind if I kissed you?" The sentence made my eyes almost pop out of my head. That would be absolutely perfect.

"No I don't think he would mind at all."

He set down the tray with the tea on the bed side table and leaned down gently pressing his lips to mine. It didn't grow into madness like Naru's kiss it just got sweeter and it was nice. Plus the fact that it was going to drive Naru crazy made it one of the best kisses I have ever had. He broke the kiss and smiled at me and I smiled back. He pressed his thumbs to my lips and then winked and left the room.

I went to the tray with the tea and took a sip. My tea was better but it definitely tasted good and it made my throat feel a lot better. I went to shut the door when something purple caught my eye. It was hidden underneath a pile of cloths on the floor. I picked up what looked like a diary of some kind. It was open the lock looked broken like someone really wanted to read what that person was writing. I read the first page and found it was Richelle's diary. It was dated three years ago today and it was talking about Kazuma. About how much she really liked him and how much she adored him it was really sweet. I kept reading till I came to the part about their brake up about a month after the first entry. After that she became obsessive over him what he was doing with other girls and how he acted on a daily basis. I realized that she was not only his dead ex-girlfriend she was his dead stalker.

I put the diary on the table promising that I would show it to Naru when I had the guts to face him again. He was going to be angry really angry green is not his best color. Before I forgot I went and shut the door and locked it. He would be able to get in anyway but it was an effort. His threat constantly ringing in my head helped me make the decision not to go see him at the moment. I went back to bed and feel right to sleep.

Naru POV

My head feels like it is going to explode and Miranda looked really uncomfortable. She knew when I got like this that something bad was going to happen. When we were younger she used to tease me about how I couldn't date a girl on my life. That was when I took Tracey Jackson to prom then found out she really liked my brother instead. Miranda saw as I basicly burned the gym to the ground. At the moment I didn't feel in the burning mood I am in the killing mood.

I didn't need to be outside Mai's door to know what happened. This time they did actually kiss. Unlike this morning when she lied about kissing him. She made the smart decision for ounce and decided to close and lock her door. Which she knows is hopeless but it was an effort. I was close to storming up the stairs when Miranda caught me by the arm.

"_Now Noll you know better than to go huffing and puffing up there to yell at her. I thought you said that there was nothing going on between you two." She raised her eyebrows in question._

"_There isn't she knows better than getting emotionally involved with a client." _

"_Thought you said she can do what she likes."_

"_That does not involve her kissing a client Miranda. Now if you excuse me I am going to have a stern talking to with her that is all."_

"_Mhmm just don't think about molesting her or your butt will be dead in about two seconds I better not feel empowerment coming from that room."_

I nodded in agreement in the frame of a stern talking to nothing more. Hoping that I wouldn't bump into Kazuma on the way up to her room, I took the stairs slowly and calmly stopping outside her room and simply gave a small knock.

**End of chapter 5 sorry so late with it I will do better now that school is out please review and enjoy:D**


End file.
